visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yojiro Noda
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Noda Yojiro *'Nombre Real: Noda Yojiro (野田洋次郎) *'''Posición: Cantante, guitarrista, compositor, actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 05 de julio de 1985 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Tokyo, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Estatura: '''180 m *'Peso: 75 kg *'Calzado: 28.5 cm' *'Signo:' Cáncer *'Banda actual: 'RADWIMPS *'Proyecto alterno:' 2012.11~ illion (proyecto solista) *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Weibo oficial *Página oficial (illion) *Perfil oficial Warner (illion) *Facebook oficial (illion) *Twitter oficial (Illion) *Youtube oficial (Illion) Historia Noda Yojiro (野 田 洋 次郎) nació el 5 de julio de 1985, es músico, cantante, compositor y productor japonés. Noda es el vocalista, compositor y guitarrista de la banda de rock japonés RADWIMPS, y también comenzó un proyecto como solista, Illion, en 2012. Biografía 'Primeros años' Noda nació en Tokio, Japón, su padre es un hombre de negocios padre y su madre profesora de piano. Entre las edades de 6 a 9 años de edad, Noda vivió en el extranjero en los Estados Unidos. Primero se interesó por la guitarra en la escuela secundaria, después de escuchar a Oasis. Trató de aprender a tocar los acordes con una guitarra de su familia. Mientras estudiaba su primer año de escuela secundaria en Tōin Gakuen en Yokohama, se unió a una banda en 2001. Se unió después de que un amigo le pidiera que fuera el vocalista de la banda. La banda se llamó RADWIMPS, y Noda se convirtió en el vocalista, guitarrista y único compositor de la banda. Lanzaron su álbum debut independiente, RADWIMPS, en 2003, y la banda hizo su debut principal bajo Toshiba EMI en 2005. En 2006, la banda se hizo muy popular en Japón, con su cuarto álbum RADWIMPS 4 ~Okazu no Gohan~ siendo platino certificado. En 2008, Noda produjo una canción para otro artista por primera vez. Él escribió y produjo la canción "Labrador" para la cantante japonesa Chara, que fue utilizada como la pista promocional principal para su álbum "Honey". Durante las sesiones de grabación, Noda colaboró con músicos como Kaneko Nobuaki (Rize), Naoi Yoshifumi (BUMP OF CHICKEN), Nishikawa Susumu (Diamond Head) y Tsutaya Koichi. En el año 2015, Noda escribió la canción "Oaiko" (お あ い こ ?, "Draw") para el sexto álbum de estudio de Hanaregumi, What Are You Looking For. Noda, escribe toda la música y las letras de la banda (la única excepción actualmente es la canción "Yonaki" de RADWIMPS 4 ~Okazu no Gohan~, escrita por Kuwahara Akira). Casi todas las letras de Noda están basadas en eventos que él experimentó, o eventos no ficticios. "Enren" de Radwimps 4: Okazu no Gohan, lanzado en 2006, fue la primera vez que Noda escribió una canción de ficción desde que se formó la banda. Personalmente encuentra que la escritura de letras es un trabajo rutinario, ya que mientras escribe letras, constantemente cuestiona cada frase, preguntando si eso era exactamente lo que quería decir. Noda puede tocar el bajo, batería, violín, piano, teclados y sintetizadores. Comenzó a tocar la guitarra en el quinto grado de la escuela primaria, cuando vio "Yozora no Mukou" interpretada por Kimura Takuya (miembro de SMAP). Muchas letras aparecen en inglés, pero la razón de ser fluido en inglés es que "estaba en un ambiente donde no podía evitar hablar inglés", dice. 'Carrera en solitario' El proyecto en solitario de Noda, illion, se anunció por primera vez en noviembre de 2012. Comenzó la carrera en solitario con el fin de presentarse en el extranjero, que es el objetivo que su banda, RADWIMPS, no compartía. Su álbum debut, UBU, fue lanzado en Japón y Europa, primero el 25 de febrero de 2013, en el Reino Unido. El álbum fue promovido con dos singles, "Brain Drain" en enero de 2013, que recibió un vídeo exclusivo en vivo de 24 horas, y "Maharoba", que fue lanzado en febrero de 2013. Noda se presentó por primera vez en vivo como illion en el O2 Shepherds Bush Empire en Londres el 17 de marzo de 2013. También se presentó en el Indra Musikclub en Hamburgo, Alemania el 19 de marzo. Él planeó presentarse en el festival de rock Tokyo Rocks en Tokio el 12 de mayo, sin embargo el acontecimiento fue cancelado. En el año 2015, Noda hizo su debut como actor en la película Pieta in the Toilet, que protagonizó como el personaje principal Hiroshi. RADWIMPS también realizó la canción principal para la película, titulada "Picnic" (ピクニック). En mayo, Noda debutó como autor con Rarirure-ron, un libro de ensayos escrito mientras RADWIMPS estaba en su tour en Japón Grand Prix 2014 Jikkyō Namachūkei, así como su decisión de protagonizar Pieta in the Toilet. En 2016, Noda reanudó su proyecto illion con una serie de conciertos en julio. Esto comenzó con una presentación en el Fuji Rock Festival, seguido por dos conciertos en Tokio y Osaka, anunciados como Illion Japan Tour 2016. 'Discografía' Singles Illion - Water lily.jpg|Water lily 16.07.2016 Illion - Hilight feat. 5lack.jpg|Hilight feat. 5lack 09.09.2016 Illion - Miracle.jpg|Miracle 18.01.2017 Vinyls Illion - Hilight feat. 5lack.jpg|Hilight feat. 5lack 09.09.2016 Álbums de estudio Yojiro Noda - UBU.jpg|UBU 25.02.2013 Yojiro Noda - P.Y.L.jpg|P.Y.L 12.10.2016 Colaboraciones *(2014.12.24) Otake Shinobu - Uta Gokoro Koi Gokoro (#6 Tulip no Appurike / Shinobu Otake×Noda Yojiro) *(2017.08.23) SOIL & "PIMP" SESSIONS - "Yume Makase" feat. Noda Yojiro *(2018.05.09) SOIL & "PIMP" SESSIONS - Dapper (#8 "Yume Makase" feat. Noda Yojiro, DVD #4 "Yume Makase" feat. Noda Yojiro (Music Video)) 'Libros' Noda_Yojiro_-_Rarirure_Ron.jpg |Rarirure Ron 05.2015 'Películas' *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) - Yuya Suzuki *Inugashima (Isle of Dogs) (2018) - News Anchor (voz) *Rip Van Winkle no Hanayome (2016) - Cameo *Toire no Pieta (2015) - Hiroshi Sonoda 'Dramas' *100 man en no Onna tachi (Netflix-TV Tokyo, 2017) - Shin Michima *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) - Cliente misterioso *dele Episodio 4 (TV Asahi, 2018) - Higurashi Yuuji 'Narración' *Day with you with autism (NHK, 2017) *Witness! Japan (NHK, 2018) *Promise (NHK, 2018) 'Premios' *2016 39th Japan Academy Awards – Rookie of the Year (Toire no Pieta) *70th Daily Movie Competition Sponichi Grand Prix - Newcomer's Prize (Toire no Pieta) *GQ MEN OF THE YEAR 2017- Millennial Inspiration Award 'Curiosidades' *Es ambidiestro. *Está soltero. *Familia: padre, madre y un hermano mayor. *Abandonó la Universidad de Keio. *Es responsable de escribir y componer casi todas las canciones en RADWIMPS. *Tenía un perro llamado "Rocky". *Siempre usa un sombrero para televisión en vivo y apariciones en radio . *Su mano es grande y el medio es hueco. 'Galería' Noda_Yojiro_01.jpg Noda_Yojiro_02.jpg Noda_Yojiro_03.jpg Noda_Yojiro_04.jpg Noda_Yojiro_05.jpg Noda_Yojiro_06.jpg Noda_Yojiro_07.jpg Noda_Yojiro_08.jpg Noda_Yojiro_09.jpg Noda_Yojiro_10.jpg Noda_Yojiro_11.jpg Noda_Yojiro_12.jpg Noda_Yojiro_13.jpg Noda_Yojiro_14.jpg illion Illion_01.jpg|2011 Illion_02.jpg|2016 Revistas Papyrus_(Noda_Yojiro)_2010-02.jpg|Papyrus Febrero (2010) ROCK_IN_JAPAN_FESTIVAL_2010_(Noda_Yojiro_-_Takeshi_Hosomi)_2010-10.jpg|ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2010 (Noda Yojiro - Takeshi Hosomi) Octubre (2010) Papyrus_(Noda_Yojiro)_2014-02.jpg|Papyrus Febrero (2014) Screen_Vol._50_(Noda_Yojiro)_2015-04.jpg|Screen Vol. 50 Abril (2015) Cinema_Square_vol.74_(Noda_Yojiro)_2015-05.jpg|Cinema Square Vol. 74 Mayo (2015) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(Noda_Yojiro)_2015-06.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN Junio (2015) ＋act._(Noda_Yojiro)_2015-07.jpg|＋act. Julio (2015) Rolling_Stones_Vol._108_(Noda_Yojiro)_2016-05.jpg|Rolling Stones Mayo (2016) MUSIC_COMPLEX_Vol.5_(Noda_Yojiro)_2016-08.jpg|MUSIC COMPLEX Vol. 5 Agosto (2016) Guitar_magazine_-_RADWIMPS_(Noda_Yojiro_-Kuwahara_Akira_)_2016-12.jpg|Guitar magazine (Noda Yojiro - Kuwahara Akira) Diciembre (2016) So-En_(Noda_Yojiro)_2017-02.jpg|So-En Febrero (2017) Eyes_Cream_(Noda_Yojiro)_2017-04.jpg|Eyes Cream Abril (2017) Musica_(Noda_Yojiro)_2018.jpg|Musica 2018 Videografía thumb|right|300 px|BANKA (Agosto 2017) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Productor Categoría:Letrista